


Invidia

by Photosynthetic_Orgasm (Photosynthetic_People)



Series: Curious Rio [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fallout Kink Meme, Foot Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Language, Language Kink, Lovers Make Poor Confidants, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photosynthetic_People/pseuds/Photosynthetic_Orgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rio is a young tribal courier with mutant chimpanzee feet; he is also enamored with Arcade Gannon. Because Arcade is not attracted to him, Rio tries to have sex with Richards who has a foot fetish. Arcade finds out about it. A Fallout kink meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invidia

**Author's Note:**

> I basically read Binary on falloutkinkmeme I was super amazed, then dropped this on the internet with all the pride the dead fish. Um, _italics are someones thoughts and **bold italics are flashbacks.** _ Translations are at the bottom. I can't edit my own work, I own nothing, and honestly half the time I debate deleting all Rio stories.

Rio had never been comfortable with himself, kids had made it clear he would always be that “awkward looking tribal in normal kids clothing”. He hated his hooded eyes, hated his own skin color kindly named "Commie jaundice skin" by Theodore.Most of all he detested his feet, two thumbs stood out prominently at his heels. Then as if that wasn't odd enough, instead of any toes he had long fingers extending outward.

Dr. Richards used a soothingly sweet tone on him when he came in for treatment for a broken leg. He touched his foot a lot with fascination and lust? Rio realized Dr. Richards had a foot fetish then and also he was into men.

 

Rio never took him up on his offer, he’d never been interested in sex...Until he met a sarcastic blond haired doctor. They had a bit flirty banter between them but Arcade had made it clear from the start Rio was just too short and young for his tastes and he believed that colleagues made poor bedfellows.

Rio respected the boundaries of the relationship between them even if he longed for more. So now here he was in bed with Dr.Richards at Camp Forlorn Hope while Arcade was just a few minutes away most likely to be slumbering still, he hoped he didn't wake Arcade up when he snuck out to end up here though.

"How far do you want to go buttercup?" drew him back to reality. Rio faltered, how far did he want to go? In his head he planned to just lose his virginity tonight but now... Rio wasn't so sure. He said up just enough to not technically be laying down.

"I'm not sure, I've never done this before, er well I-I mean, what I m-me-mean is I'm a virgin..." Rio stammered as he blushed and looked down. If he still had his shirt on he would without a doubt be hiding in it he was uncomfortable enough without his footwraps and shoes on admitting out loud he was a virgin was just more misery heaped onto his psyche.

Dr.Richards stroked Rios cheek softly. "It's okay buttercup, everyone was a virgin at one point in their lives and it's nothing to be embarrassed by." Dr.Richards might be a horn-dog with a foot fetish, but he was also surprisingly kind. Considering how many horrible people that lived on the wasteland that was now earth Rio realized that he picked the right person.

They kissed slowly and began to explore each other with their hands. Though Rio's exploration was much more timid and hesitant. Rio felt a hand slide down his abdomen and rest on his hips before moving to his zipper.

Then the chapped lips and slow sensual tongue movements are gone. Richards lifted his left leg is raised up then kissed his foot's thumb. _My feet are being kissed my fucking chimpanzee feet were being kissed!_

Rio blushed, not at the action of his feet being kissed but rather the subtext he read from it. His worst, most disgusting feature; those damned prehensile feet of his were turning someone else on.

"Can I touch you here buttercup?" Richards asked as stroked Rio though his pants.

"Y-yes p-pl-please..." Rio stuttered between softly whimpering.

His zipper was undone and his pants and underwear slid down just enough to let rigid length be exposed. Richards stroked it from base to tip then back down again. Rio moaned and closed his eyes. It felt good, much better than when he did it himself! Though he only started masturbating a month ago at least that Rio could remember.

Arcade was looking for Rio it wasn't like him to just wander off without telling him or leaving a note so he went looking for him. He went to see if he was helping in the medic tent and there Rio was right underneath Dr. Richards writhing and gasping his fucking dick in that damned two-bit doctor's hand. He said sharply. "Oh, so this is where you've been, don't mind me."  He left as fast as he could without actually running.

Arcade didn't understand why it upset him as much as it did, sure he found Rio cute in a charming teenager sort of way. _He is a very intelligent and caring, even if he had bizarre tendencies, He is a remarkable person. Rio’s bright green eyes and great smile make him easy on the eyes... he is an kid, a teenage… were just friends... It just didn't make sense why do I feel...upset?_

He sighed. "I need a drink." And with that he went into an abandoned shack just outside of camp Forlorn Hope. He dug through  his pack and found bottle of single malt scotch.

 

As soon as Rio saw Arcade he felt like he was both freezing and on fire, his chest hurt. He knew he went soft but honestly he didn't care. He was far from being in the mood to even try to lose his virginity now.

His mind kept replaying things tears welled in his eyes."I'm sorry, but just don't know what you want from me."  Rio mumbled into his hands.

Dr.Richards ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't the first time this happened to the good doctor in Camp Forlorn Hope and Richards doubted it would be the last time. _I've learned that being the "good guy" tends to get you less murder attempts... I've really only had one and Rio has the most amazing feet... No, no I have to at least try to nudge him in the right direction first._

"Do you love him?" He asked the young courier.

Rio curled up into a ball his knees brought tightly to his chest, as tears begin to fall. He didn't just care for Arcade like he thought, Rio just realized. _I’m in love Arcade. I fell for his mind, his good-samaritan complex that drives me be a better person. I love that I have someone to get my jokes that go over everyone's heads, even his s annoying biting wit. How did I fall so fast for someone when it’s unrequited love? “A mighty pain to love it is, And 'tis a pain that pain to miss; But of all pains, the greatest pain It is to love, but love in vain.”_

 

"Yes, but isn't like it matters... He doesn't feel the same way."

 

Richards sat next to the surprisingly little fetal ball that Rio had become and stroked his back. "Shh, shh calm down. Are you sure he doesn't care about you buttercup? Why don't you calm down a bit then go talk to him."

 

The muffled sobs continued while Richards wordlessly comforted Rio. It was an hour and a half before Rio was able to calm down enough to think rationally. He wrapped his feet with care ensuring that none of his fingers would blister in his boots.

"I'm still not sure what to say to him. The idea of just confessing it seems terrifying."

 

"He almost certainly likes you, and if he doesn't buttercup I'm more than willing to take care of you." The Slight purr in Richards voice inferred exactly what he meant by 'take care of.'

 

Rio spent a few hours pacing outside planing the best possible way to convey his feeling without seeming like a lovestruck teenage boy. Yes, he might be a teenager in love but he was clever and well read and knew he didn't want to come across as a teenager blindly in love with someone. By the time Rio found Arcade in an abandoned shack he was startled to find a drunken version of Arcade glaring coldly at him. "Arcade I've been interested in you for a while-"

Arcade cut in. "So you decide to go fuck Richards? That makes perfect sense!"

 

"I didn't! You have no right to be mad anyway you told me that I was too young for you! You told me lovers make poor confidants and later then you told me you were part of the Enclave! I'm attracted to you, but everything you said fucking meant we can only be friends."

Arcade suddenly kissed him; Arcades lips were soft but the kiss was forceful and it tasted like scotch. As suddenly as it started the kiss stopped. "Nanda?!”

"Disgusting smell just like him: Cheap cigarettes and patient neglect." Arcade growled as he picked up his pack then began to drag Rio by the arm.

"Arcade where are you taking me?"

"You need a shower." Arcade said deadpanned.

"Do you have any idea how expensive taking a shower is?! It uses prewar money!"

"Maybe you should have thought about the repercussions of fucking Richards. Arcade was never forceful, passive aggressive and bitterly sarcastic yes, but this was new; then again he'd only seen Arcade drunk twice beforehand. He was shoved into the latrines and stumbled landing on his left side elbow first. "Arcade I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. Please just wait till morning then we can discuss this like responsible adults."

"Strip now, or I'll do it for you." The completely authoritative tone in his voice made Rio comply, maybe he could talk to Arcade after the damn expensive shower. His grey shirt, boots, green pants came off his underwear came off slowly leaving him in his foot wraps. The sheer amount of Pre-war money Arcade just fed into the derelict meter for the shower was insane!

"Get in now." Rio did as he was commanded to then after he turn the water faucet he was hit in the back of the head with a bar of soap. Rio managed to catch it before it fell to the ground. He started to shower he ended up closing his eyes, it was too bizarre to have someone staring at him.

When Rio thought he was done with the shower his hand grasped out to where the faucet would be, his eye still closed and his cheeks now burned with embarrassment. He felt a hand grab his wrist and heard a voice right next to his ear. "I don't believe I said we were done. Turn around get on your knees and suck me."

Rio turns he sees Arcade without his lab coat or shirt but still in his pants and boots. _It has to be a subconscious psychological way of portraying that he's is superior and dominant. Why else would you get into a shower with clothes?_ Rio over thought completely overlooking drunk logic as a reason.

Rio took a step back then he bumping into the tiled wall. This had gone too far being forced to shower was one thing; but this was crossing a dangerous line. A line that could ruin the relationship between them even more than confessing his love could have. "Arcade stop, you have had quite a lot to drink and we shouldn't do anything we might regret." Rio plead.

Arcade spat back with anger and arousal. "You mean like fucking Richards? It's a bit late for you to be telling me about regrets."

"We didn't do anything after you found us! I couldn't have gotten it back up even if I wanted too!" Rio yelled, voice cracked as he did.

"Suck me off now. Et obediunt ei retribuetur.” Arcade both commanded and purred. _Does he know how attractive his voice is?! Why am I doing this? He’s drunk I’m sober! This is sheer idiocy.._ _I’m a horrible horrible person for taking advantage of this situation._

Rio knelt and was met with a very large cock. _It's got to be at least 8.4 inches in length how many centimeters would that be roughly around? 21.17 centimeters maybe or would it be higher than that? Iyah, how do I do this?_

Rio reached out his right hand shaking even more nervous that he was with Richards. His hand shook as it made contact with the shaft, Rio bit his lip thinking before he shyly licked the tip. He licked again gathering up courage he took a few centimeters into his mouth. It felt bizarrely familiar, he closed his eyes trying to focus on the memory it was hazy but there.

 

 **_Dark skin on a heavily muscled frame above both Rio and the tightly curled dark brown pubic hair. He was swirling his tongue as he bobbed his head, he's touching himself too. A hand on his face stroking Rio's cheek. Words were being said but they weren't clear only the low and rumbling tone of the man's voice was._ ** The memory fell away like rivulets of water that fell from their bodies.

Rio licked the frenulum applying suction with his mouth his right hand stroking the shaft more steadily in a slow rhythm. Arcade leaned into his ministration his arm on the wall. His heavy breathing and moans were hard to hear under the consistent spray of water but noticeable enough to have an effect on Rio. Rio took in more length moving further than he had before the withdrawing altogether to catch his breath."I don't believe I told you, that you could stop. Keep going."

"Arcade! I just want to stop to breathe for a seco-" Arcade pulled his hair then shove his member into Rio’s mouth the second it opened and began thrusting into his mouth and his throat. Rio gagged and Arcade laughed deridingly as he held Rio's head preventing him from moving away. He struggled for air before he started to instinctively breathe through his nose. _This shouldn't be such a turn on, I can hardly breathe! Fucking hell! It feels so good to have him in my mouth!_ Rio moaned as Arcade used his mouth, thrusting into it at a rapid and intermittent pace.

"You suck cock fairly fucking well, Richards teach you that?" Arcade needled.

Something in Rio snapped.

He stood up shoved Arcade way then punched him in the jaw hard. Rio barely he held back enough strength not to break anything though if he wasn't so pissed off he’d be concerned about the deep tissue bruise that would appear later.

"Arcade you yougwai lo ijiwaru dou-bai chibakayarou! Go fuck yourself! Or better yet go fuck a rabid yaoi gaui Arcade! I was going off of instinct the fact that you're to jealous and plastered to see that! I am attracted to you! But you can't get past that I was fooling around with another guy! even after you are the one that made crystalfucking clear you saw me as a kid! I didn't fucking get all possessive when you went off to fuck and you've done it like fifteen times!" Arcade tackled him and Rio lost his footing and they both fell to the ground.

"I only went there so I could get fucked and think about you! B-before I met you I was a damn asexual nerd… before you! ...I was content..." Rio said as he struggled to get away occasionally rubbing himself against Arcade. Arcade grabbed a hold of Rio's wrists and held them both in one hand as he thought. "Arcade please, just let me go."

"Did you get hard just from sucking me off?" Arcade said as he grabbed a hold of Rio rubbing his tip with his thumb.

"Da mei Arcade we shouldn't cao!" Rio yelled as he thrashed.

"Did you get this turned on just from having my dick in your mouth?" Arcade asked again punctuating each word with a rub.

"Y-ye-s I- hgggnh! I d-did!" Rio continues struggle, both moving his hips to meet the Arcade's hand and trying to break free.

"Soo...you really don't know what you're doing, poor little Rio." Arcade laughed and said with a chiding tone.The water stopped now every gasp and moan could be heard echoing through the lavatory.

A finger runs along Rios coronal ridge and he tenses, it feels so good so intense he can’t breathe or think. Arcade continues his ministrations as Rios fingers curl as he tries to pull away. “Da mei, Da mei dato itai! Arcade please!”

"Beg in a language we both understand. Not that goddamned fucking tribal tongue of yours." Arcade bit back in response to his begging.

Rio licks his lips, it is a desperate ploy, but he can’t take anymore it felt like his heart might stop. “P- pl-ease, I w-aaa-ant to kiss you.” Rio managed to beg between moans. Arcade kissed him roughly, biting Rio’s lip then he sucked on his tongue before he ravaged his mouth.

Most of the Arcades inebriated focus shifted from touching his member to dominating his mouth making it slightly easier to think for him. _Normally He’s is passive aggressive and not all that interested in me... I want this could I live with myself afterwards? No i couldn't.. I could escape._

_But can I escape without hurting Arcade?_

_Fuck! It feels so good!_

_This not the time for an internal debate!_

"Arcade we need to stop for a bit, yo- Fuck that feels sooo good! B-but you nghh-need to s-stop!" Rio freed his hands grabbed Arcades wrist pulling his hand away barely able to stop before he came. Arcade was jolted back by Rio, now they were both sitting; Arcades wrists were held with a bruising strength Arcade struggled as Rio was breathing shakily.

"Iyah, no one ever said having a conscience was easy..." Rio said his voice strained and full of need. "As much as I really want to continue I can't let myself. We can co-ntinue after I clear the alcohol from your system; If you still want to when you're sober then we can o-okay."

He managed to get a fixer into Arcade and made him drink two bottles of water in the span of six minutes so the fixer have enough water to work without straining the kidneys or liver. Seven minutes down, now eight more until Arcade would be sober most likely with a full bladder. Though he'd went once after he finished the first bottle of water so who knew.

Rio kept repeating the Dewey Decimal system in the Archivist’s poetry section, trying to keep his mind off the ache that was both an entirely new and horrible. He was still hard, however now his testicles and penis ached like they were being squeezed by an invisible sadist. He wasn't sure what to do. If he touched himself Arcade might see that as an invitation or he might feel obligated. Then again he might think that if he sees that he's still hard. So in the end Rio got dressed and slunk silently to the ramshackle shack that they both had originally intended to stay the night in.

His mind kept on returning to what happened earlier the forceful way Arcade kissed him, how good it felt when he touched him. In the shack he tried to masturbate but the sensation was so intense, it was a terrifying and a bit uncomfortable too. Rio unsure of what to do began to over analyze the situation naturally.

_What's really depressing is that he was most likely mad that I got Richards's attention and he wanted to have sex with Richards... I can hear it now: “Sorry for forcing myself on you, I just was really upset. I'm in love with Richards but it's unrequited love, you understand.”_

_Or better yet: “Oh I feel so sorry for Rio, poor little childish thing has been in love with me and I've just been stringing him along. Well maybe I should give in and have pity sex. Wow, you are horrible at having sexual intercourse! Now if you excuse me I'll be heading back to the Followers; Because I can't even look at you now._

_” Regardless of the situations outcome I'll end up getting burned. It's just like the stupid Italian saying...“He who is the cause of his own misfortune may bewail it himself.”_

Rio sighed digging the "summer quilt" grandma Lily made for him then cocooned in it his bedroll. “Stupid Italians and their stupid depressingly right saying.”

Meanwhile in the lavatory Arcade injected his cheek with a Stimpak. "Damn he hits hard. I knew that, I mean I’ve seem him, do it but ow. Great now I am talking to myself again.” Arcade sighed and rubbed temples remembering what he did in his drunken stupor. “God the things I did; well it's official I'm going to hell. Way to go Arcade flirt with someone, make it clear we're friends, make said friend suck your dick; get rejected by a your friend who's a kid that’s infatuated with you, then become interested."

He sighed and went to where he guessed Rio would be.

He finds him eventually, it bothered him that the ever loquacious Rio is bizarrely silent. Arcade knew he was there though wrapped up in the patchwork quilt made of beds sheets.

A few tufts of hair stick out of the completely sheet covered mass. "Is the offer still available?" Arcade asks not too sure how to approach the situation.

The sheet covered body does not move. "No, I don't want pity sex. It's okay Arcade. Just go to sleep you've had a long day."

Arcade laughed at the complete and utter absurdity of it all, including the fact that Rio was practically pouting like a child and talking about pity sex. _When you think about it’s so deranged and muddled, that it's completely hilarious._

“What the hell is so funny?!” Rio fumed as he pulled the patchwork quilt off of his head.

"Oh it's just my twisted sense of humor that comes out whenever my inept social abilities inevitability fail me." Arcade bit out in a self deprecating manner.

Rio sat up as he glared at him with confused and annoyed expression. "Just tell fucking me what's on your mind!"

Arcade bent down to hold Rio's cheek. "Do you really think so little of yourself? I wouldn't have inquired about the offer unless I am interested, you have to know that." His fingers stroked Rios jaw then he leaned down chastely kissed his lips then pulled away just enough to look at him.

Arcade looked at his young companion and felt more guilty than he thought he would have. "Sorry. Look, I’m sorry, I suppose then I drank far too much... But it doesn't make what I did okay. I became completely inebriated and I ended up almost forcing myself on you just because I find you attractive. I have no right to even try to justify my actions. Let alone try to continue to presume I know anything about how you feel."Arcade apologized then sighed.

Rio shifted, removed the quilt off of himself and stood up. “Arcade, I’m sorry I said a lot of things like that you slept with fifteen people… I said some other things too but still I- Wait you’re interested in me?”

Rio’s mind stopped working, his mouth however continued to speak. "Wow, Just so you know I was perfectly willing... So you hardly forced me er- w-well not perfectly willing, I just couldn't take advantage of you. E-even though I kind of didn't wanna stop.” Rio hid blushing face in his hands

Arcade smiled a cat that swallowed the canary smile. “Well why don’t we pick up where we stopped then?”

_I don’t believe it he wants to pick up where we left off! I’m so nervous, I don’t understand I wasn’t this nervous before is it because I know he’ll remember how bad I am now? Iyah I had to think about it! Oh fucking hell! What do I do?! I just have no idea what I'm doing! It was better when he just demanded things!_

“I-I er um, h-how s-sh-should we?” Rio stammered.

“Well, we should start by getting undressed and then touching each other, kissing.” Arcade said then moved closer and bent his head downward to kiss Rio’s neck and made his mind momentarily melt out of his skull.

Arcade withdrew and took off his lab coat and placed it on a dusty end table next to the bedroll then unbuttoned his green shirt.

Rio nervously fidgeted with the hem of his grey t-shirt before taking it off. His pants had been slowing sliding off his hips on their own as he never re-buttoned them or zipped the fly back up it was far too uncomfortable even to try. Rio decided to take them off because having pants around your knees was never an attractive look. There he stood self conscious in red briefs and his foot wraps his thoughts racing.

_Does he think I’m too small? I really don’t measure up to him and any aspect size wise; well I do have more muscles than him...But in height and size of cocks I am without a doubt shorter and lacking. I’m 5’1” and he’s almost 6’4” not to mention I measure up 5.11 inches he’s like at least fucking 8.4 inches if not over that! I think he might be an inch thicker than I am too._

_Now that I think about it how would sex even work when he’s that big?! Calm down Rio, calm down._

Arcade chided himself. _I’m getting way too aroused just by him acting timid like this; Second circle of hell here I come._ “Well, communication is an important part of intercourse. You should say what you like what you don’t like, what you want. You can even ask questions if you want.” Arcade explained.

Of all millions of questions Rio had spinning in his head the only thing he managed to get out was. “Okay.”

Arcade slipped of his shoes took off his socks; unzipped his trousers and took them off his grey plaid boxers going with pants on the way down. Rio stared at Arcade, caught himself staring and looked away embarrassed. For once he was glad he didn’t has his Pipboy on, no one needed to know how fast his heart was beating. Now If only he wasn't blushing so furiously.

Arcade sat down next to his bedroll . “Take off your underwear and sit down.”

Rio did as he was told and then next thing he knew he was pulled onto Arcade lap; Arcade ran his hands along Rio’s chest he traced the tattoo or as Rio called his “soul anchor” which in Arcades opinion was just had to one of the most bizarre tribal superstitions. Though he had to admit the circle and the intricate geometric designs within were rather eye catching.

Arcade ran a finger around his left nipple just below the tribal tattoo, and finds the reaction disappointingly lacking. His other hand moves along Rio's clavicle to the nape of the neck and then his jaw and noticed the slight intake of breathe and the way Rio leaned ever so slightly into his hand.

_So, there’s the one I know already erogenous area... Let’s see if I can’t find your others._

He runs his right hand lower hand down the pectorals past the abdominal muscles and towards Rios pelvic bone. Arcade watched as this time Rio’s response was a hushed mewl. Arcade ends his exploration after stroking Rio’s inner thigh. He noticed the way Rio bit his lip then ever so tentatively cups his cheek.

Arcade rolled his eyes. Then he moved his left arm from Rio’s neck to the small of his back and pulled him closer and held him firmly. “If you want to kiss then just kiss me, I promise I don’t bite...often.”

Rio craned his neck upward then leaned in and hesitantly kissed his lips. The second he opened his mouth slightly Arcade took over dominating Rio’s mouth and Rio in turned moaned. Rio moved his hand on the back of Arcade’s neck while he was matched Arcade's movements in the kiss as though he had done it many times before and then just forgotten when and with whom. Though that might have something to do with those missing three years thanks to a bullet.

When Arcade touched Rio’s shaft, he pulled away from the kiss with a gasping moan his cheeks flushed and his ever vivid jade green eyes half lidded. “Fuck, t-that fe-els so good!” Rio mewled.

“Well, as your doctor I’d be concerned if it didn’t.” Arcade unable to help himself replied as he nipped Rio’s clavicle. Arcade rubbed along coronal ridge recalling the reaction he got earlier from Rio.

Arcade watched Rio as he arched into his ministrations the way his eyes closed moaned “Arcade!” loudly and came instantly. _Seeing him so coy like this, even as he cums in my hand moaning my name wow… That might actually be up there on the hottest things I’ve seen list. This, this is why I can’t take my damned glasses off! My damned myopia would have made me completely unable to see any of this!_ Arcade thought annoyed as he had to yet again push up his glasses.

Rio glanced down to see the sheer amount he came in Arcade’s hand. _I can’t believe I came that much! His hand is covered! I should get something for him to get that off with._

“Arcade I-I’m sorry for g-getting your hand, so...um, er I…..I’ll get y-you s-so-something to clean yo-your hand with.” Rio stuttered embarrassed.

Arcade licked his hand then clicks his tongue at him. “Tsk tsk tsk. There’s more than one way to clean this off.” Rio’s only response was a keening whine he’d never known he was able to make.

 _Iyah I can’t even! My, I just, and he just-! Fucking, fuck!_ Arcade held his hand to Rio’s mouth.

“Lick it clean.” Arcade in his authoritative doctor like tone.

Rio obediently complied licking the palm and knuckles and thumb before taking a finger into his mouth to suck it clean. He swirled his tongue around the digit and groaned before he reluctantly move to the next finger.

 _Why do I like this so much? Is it the taste of this or just having something in my mouth? Am I hard again or was I still hard after I came? More importantly am I doing this right?_ Rio doubted himself so he glanced up to see if he’s doing a good job to get some type of feedback from Arcade.

Rio finds those blue green eyes gazing at him so full of lust a fear runs down his spine. Rio’s small uneasy feeling grows when Arcade moves his arm on his back lower down and started to knead his ass.

_Now I understand the old world colloquial saying “Like a deer in the headlights.” As terrified as I am of actually having anal sex right now...I dunno...I’ve wanted him for what feels like an eternity. Just calm down he’s Arcade it’s not like he’s going to have sex with you and leave...Just focus on what you’re doing and stop overthinking everything._

He closes his eyes as he takes the last two fingers in his mouth. Rio tries to focus on the taste of himself on Arcades fingers the feeling of his calluses and knuckles in his mouth and on his tongue; Anything other than the anxiety he’s feeling, and for the most part it worked. Until Arcade pulled his hand away and said. “Rio, I believe you may have an oral fixation.”

“I’m sorry?” Rio, unsure of what to do or say apologized sheepishly; Because being accused of having any fixation was seldom ever a good thing.

Arcade rolled his eyes again. “Don’t apologize, there is nothing wrong with having an oral fixation…It just makes me think of all the things I could do to that mouth of yours.”Arcade smirked.

“Like?” Rio asked as his curiosity demanding to know what else there could be other than what he’s done today.

“Lay down on your back.” Rio moved off of his lap and laid down he flexed all twenty fingers nervously realized it looked like his feet were folding in half panicked and then he sat back up.

Arcade stood up and pulled a bottle from his lab coat pocket. He liked to keep it close because silicone based lubricants had became next to impossible to find and just because he found a use for barrel cacti doesn't mean everyone needs to know it happened to be sexual lubricant,

“There’s many uses for the mouth; kissing, sucking, and biting on your partner's erogenous zones then you have oral sex, both blowjobs and rimming.”Arcade explained.

“Rimming?”

"it’s also known as Anilingus.”

Rio looked up at him confused. “What’s Anilingus?”

“Scitis latinam sic cogitare.”Arcade said as he sat back down.

"Anilingus… Anil-ingus so that’d be anus and lingus...Oh, oooh…that’s thing?” Rio blurted out.

“God Rio, I’m going to enjoy taking that naive innocence from you.” Arcade murmured and stroked Rio’s cheek before he traced the edge of lip bottom lip. “Now, lay back down and bend your knees.” Rio did and he was told. Arcade sighed and pulled Rio into the position he actually wanted him to be in.

Arcade reached for the cacti barrel synthesized lubricant, he open the bottle of lube and rubbed it onto Rio’s puckered hole.

He poured out more lube then slowly slipped a finger inside of him. Arcade moved his finger in and out the movement was slow.

Rio thought it felt odd; until Arcade touched something inside him that sent pleasure coursing through his body and his to hips move involuntarily and he moaned. “Hggnnh fuck! Ahh!”

Arcade continued to finger him slowly alternating between touching the area that made pleasure shoot through Rio and thrusting.

It didn’t take much time until he started panting, moaning, and rolling his hips into Arcade’s hand wanting more of the sensual contact. In turn Arcade moved and knelt above him, he leaned his weight on his other arm and sucked at Rio’s clavicle.

“The male prostate is a remarkable thing, isn’t it? To get such a wonderful sensation just from the lightest touch.” Arcade murmured as he rubbed it without pause as if to prove his point. Rio mewled as his fingers dug into the gaudy peach floral cushion under him.

When Arcade withdrew his finger Rio whined at the loss. If he’d kept at it for just a moment longer Rio would have came again. When his jade eyes met Arcade’s blue-green gaze; The lust in Arcades eyes didn't scare him, now it just made him want more. Rio ran his hands over Arcade’s chest, back anywhere he could reach. Rio’s mouth kissed and sucked along Arcade’s neck and chest.

“Pl-ease don’t stop…Arcade please.” He begged grinding against Arcade.

“Calm down I’m not stopping, just getting more lube.” Arcade gently began to slip two fingers inside. He followed the same pattern as he did earlier moving it in and out occasionally rubbing the prostate.“

Dozo cao me! Arcade please, I want you in-side of me!”Rio plead.

Arcade scissored his fingers. “Technically Rio I am inside you.” Arcade pressed against Rio’s prostate as if to prove his argument.

“No your not! That’s- Fucking god! That feels good.” Rio’s voiced was strained and rough.

Arcade clicked his tongue and chided him yet again. “Really Rio, where are my fingers? There inside of your tight ass aren't they?”Arcade asked.

“Y-yes! But th-that’s not wh-what I meant!”Rio argued as his hips moved faster.

“Then tell me what you want Rio.”Arcade whispered into his ear.

“I-I want your cock inside me…Please, fuck me!” Rio begged and Arcade scissored his fingers again then withdrew. He open the bottle of lube again and poured a large amount into his hand he coated his member in it with even strokes, then put the excess on Rio’s asshole. “

If this hurts you need to tell me. If you don’t you could end up hurt and taking care of these types of injuries are not fun to treat. for anyone involved. So you tell me. Okay?” Arcade said in his authoritative doctor tone.

“Okay I will...Just get on with it!” Arcade lined himself up and slowly thrust into Rio’s ass.

 

**_"You know it will hurt right? Once I’m inside of you I’m not stopping, but remember it will feel better. Are you ready?" The deep rumbling voice asked behind him. He’s on his hands and knees the man behind Rio enters him and it’s so painful he wants to scream. He knows he shouldn’t he bit his hand. He doesn’t want to disappoint him. He’d wanted this so begging him to stop now would be weak and childish and stupid._ **

Arcade saw Rio bite his hand so hard that blood trickled down his knuckles he pulled out immediately he might like to play rough but he never hurt his partners like this it was a line for him. “Dammit Rio what did I just tell you?! Stop biting your fucking hand! Take a deep breath and talk to me.”

“Wh-at I’m sorry well it’s, I just remembered something from those missing three years. I-I’ve done this before but it was really painful, like someone was stabbing me almost. It hurts now kind of not really...I-It’s mostly uncomfortable now...That doesn't make much sense does it? Sorry if I lied about not doing this before but I didn’t remember.” Rio babbled nervously.

Arcade sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. _Random flashbacks during sex. That just screams bad idea and PTSD...It’s so easy to forget that he was shot in the head._

Arcades thoughts hindered as Rio begged as he moved his legs around Arcades waist.“Arcade, I don’t want to stop. I promise I’m okay. Please Arcade I’m begging you, keep going.” Rio rocked his hips against Arcade’s.

Arcade’s libido once again won out against his rational judgement which seemed to be a common theme in his love life. So why should now be any different? Arcade pushed the tip in then he let Rio take the reigns, though he kept a tight hold of Rio’s hips. Rio hilted himself on Arcade he panted partially in shock that he was able to fit Arcade’s cock completely inside of him and also because Arcade had began to thrust.

Arcade moved as best he could in and out of Rio. The way Rio had his legs around him it was awkward. It might not have been so difficult had Rio known what to do.

Arcade was in no mood to verbally explain any sexual positions right now. Instead he just grabbed Rio’s legs and moved him; He had moved him into a better position now Rio’s legs now hung over his shoulders. Arcade Leaned down so Rio was almost folded on himself. He may have had to lean down further than he was used too but considering how hard it is to find a partner flexible enough for this position and how good it felt, it was a well worth it.

Arcade tried to be considerate for his partner’s sake and give him some time to adjust to the new position. Rio however just wanted to continue, so he ground as best he could. “Dammit! Arcade you… You sexy bastard, fuck me!”

Arcade did not even attempt to hide his proud smirk as he began to move and teased Rio. “Clearly sex seems to rob you of your ability to converse.”

Rio cupped his cheek and kissed him in return, his mouth tasted faintly like blood. Arcades still mildly like scotch mingled ever so slightly with fixer. Neither seemed to mind much. Arcade pulled away from the kiss and then thrust into him harder and groaned.

Rio felt breathless, bizarrely still he managed to keep moaning. His hands would alternate between running along Arcades arms and shoulders. His mind was almost blank he could barely follow what Arcade was doing to make him feel so good. He could feel Arcade deep inside of him rubbing against his prostate. With every swing of the hips, the withdraw and return seemed more intense. He met Arcades hips a best he could as his back arched.

“Hngh! Arcade You’iri kuay is tomemo fukai naibu-niio me!” Rio felt a tightening throbbing sensation he’s close to coming, humiliatingly close.

“Numquid, cum, ceves blandior esse potes.” Arcade murmured in Latin.

Rio moaned as his body tensed. The fingernails of his left hand dug into Arcades arm while his right hand was digging into the ancient camping bed. Arcade picked up his pace and went faster thrusting into Rio’s tightening hole. Rio moan was loud and incoherent as he came; shooting cum along his abdominal muscles and chest.

Arcade was still thrusting when Rio started to come down off his endorphin filled high. Rio's mind was somewhat clearer now despite feeling overestimated. He noticed Arcade had not come yet.

Rio wanted to help Arcade reach his climax he leaned forward as he pulled his head down to kiss him. Then Rio slid his legs around Arcades chest allotting him better movement. He focused on the rhythm of Arcades movements and then mimicked them. Arcades movements became more erratic as he reached his climax, shooting his cum deep inside Rio’s ass with a groan while Rio kissed him shivering slightly at the feeling of Arcade coming deep inside him.

They slowly disengaged. Rio Reluctantly stopped kissing Arcade as he moved his legs off of him, Arcade pulls out of him and the sits back breathing deeply. Rio looks at him, the object of his one sided love, cheeks flushed, out of breath his, glasses has slid out of place again.

Rio unable to help himself sits up, he gingerly places both of his hand on the temples of Arcade’s glasses and adjusts them he thought about giving him a kiss on the cheek but decided against it as just the gesture of fixing his glasses was odd enough.

“Thanks.” Arcade said and Rio nods. Arcades grabbed some spare clean rags from a doctor's bag and cleans himself off then offers another rag to Rio.

“Did you quote Marcus Valerius Martialis earlier?” Rio asked as he wiped the last of the lubricant off of himself. Arcade laughed.

“Partially, I changed some of the words around so it better suited the circumstance. Given your love of poetry I thought it suited the occasion. Don’t you agree?”

“Wow, just wow. I love-, sex. Can we have more sex? Not now of course I’m kind of tired. That’s most likely from endorphins, oxytocin maybe from serotonin and phenylethylamine too… Did I mention you’re good at sex?” Rio’s talking too much. He knows he is but this inane rambling about chemicals in the brain released from sex is a safe topic, much safer than poetry.

 _I suppose, in his own way he’s rather endearing._ Arcade thought as he put his grey boxers back on. “Rio, you are the first person I’ve ever slept with that talked about the chemicals release from an orgasm after sex.” Arcade said then he kissed Rio’s cheek. “If you are tired you can go to sleep, it’s not uncommon for people to fall asleep after sex.”

Rio picked up the blanket then laid down on his side on the very edge of the daybed. When Arcade laid down behind him and pulled him close then pulled the sheet over both of them. _We’re post cotis cuddling!_ Rio was Ninety-two percent sure his heart skipped a beat.

_I want to tell him that I love him. I almost did but…Eventually, He will see that he’s better than me.. I should just be content to have this. Now I know at least what it was like to be held by the man I love..._

Rio looked around the shack. The left corner had caved in and. The rain that had begun to fall had a perpetually soothing cadences as it hit against the wooden floor.

 _It seems to rain more in the fall than any other season in the Mojave…Wonder why?_ Rio thought as tired as he was he tried in vain to fight sleep, worried that when he awoke Arcade would be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Nanda?! What, Why'd you?!  
> Da mei- stop  
> Cao- fuck/have sex  
> Da mei, Da mei dato itai! (literal) Stop it's to much it hurts! (translation in context) I can't take anymore!  
> Dozo cao me! -Please fuck/have sex with me  
> You'iri -Your/you're/you are  
> Kuay -(literally) erect penis.  
> tomemo -so, as in so much.  
> fukai -deep.  
> naibu-niio - inside (of the body) is implied. So the sentence "You'iri kuay tomemo fukai naibu-niio me!" all together would translate into "Your hard cock is so very deep inside of me."  
> Latin translations  
> Et obediunt ei retribuetur." Obey and be rewarded.  
> "Numquid, cum, ceves blandior esse potes." Could you possibly be prettier as you grind on me? Part of a poem by Marcus Valerius Martialis. I tried to tweak the Latin to fit the sexual context between two men though.
> 
> Scitis latinam sic cogitare. - You know Latin so think about it.


End file.
